Flaws and Weaknesses
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: FugakuMikoto. MinatoKushina. I do not own Naruto. Minato is an idiot. I am an idiot for following him. What if they find us? Correction; what will they do when they find us? No, even better, how will we survive?


**Happy Easter!**

**(Though this fic has nothing to do with Easter itself...**

**My first attempt at FugakuMikoto and MinatoKushina.**

**Um, yeah,it's 12:55 it the morning and I'm writing. **

**My feet hurt from the heels I had to wear today. :(**

* * *

"Minato," Fugaku said. "For being the genius of the Namikaze Clan, you are an _idiot._"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager glared at his best friend-slash-rival. His lower lip jutted out in an almost pout, and he crossed .his arms.

"How am I an idiot?" he demanded of the black-haired Uchiha. "Considering how I snuck us in here and didn't get us caught, I think I'm pretty dang smart--"

Fugaku punched his friend in the head to shut him up. Before Minato could squawk in protest, Fugaku slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him shut up. Minato glowered at his friend, his starry blue eyes sparkling in the shadowed light of the closet.

"Don't you get it?" Fugaku hissed in his friend's ear. "This is _the_ bath house!"

Minato blinked, stupidly, at his friend for moment. Obviously, the Namikaze genius didn't understand, and Fugaku groaned with annoyance at his so-called best friend's idiocy.

Really, Minato was a genius. He was good at most jutsu, and fought with great skill. His grades had always been at the top of the list, but every man had his flaws.

Fugaku's flaw was his emotions. He rarely showed anything. (And he never acknowledged the accusations that he smiled more when Mikoto was around.)

Minato's flaw was girls. He always acted like a foolish idiot when they were around. His victim -- as Fugaku liked to put it -- was Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina was a girl who had just come to Konoha from the village of Takigakure. Her hair fell to her ankles, and was red, which was rare in Konoha. Kushina was loud, annoying, and a total klutz.

And her best friend happened to be Mikoto. The beautiful, dark-almost-blue-haired girl with onyx eyes and an amazing figure. She had skills in jutsu that could even send _him_ on a run for his money.

_And this was their bath house. _

"You are an_ idiot_," Fugaku repeated, punching his friend in the head again. "This is their bath house! They come here whenever they have a free Saturday!"

Minato's blue eyes widened, showing to much white to quickly. Fugaku nodded in agreement, his hands clenching around Minato's quaking form.

"Now, you just shut up and--"

"FUGAKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

"MINATO, I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO SUNA!"

"Shit."

"You can say that again."

"YOU'RE LUCKY IF YOU EVER GET TO SPEAK AGAIN AFTER THE PAIN I AM GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH!"

* * *

After about an hour and a half of senseless pounding, Kushina and Mikoto seemed satisfied for the moment.

Fugaku and Minato were slumped against the wall, both of them groaning and moaning. Kushina's arms were crossed firmly over her chest, and Mikoto had both of her hands on her hips.

"You guys are such bastards," Mikoto stated, her _(amazingbeautifulgorgeous)_ eyes glaring at Fugaku. "Especially, you, Mr. High-and-Mighty Uchiha! I thought you were an actual gentlemen who was above Minato's foolish antics, but you're just as bad as him!"

"No, Mikoto, you don't understand--"

"No, you're _worse_ than him because you _lied_ about it!" Mikoto raged.

"Mikoto, shut up so I can--"

"WHAT?! You dare to tell me to shut up after you were just _spying on me while I was bathing?!"_

"You bastard, Uchiha! You're lucky I don't go all Taki Village on your ass!" Kushina roared, in defense of her best friend. Then, she whirled on Minato, who had been trying to slump away. "AND YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR! I HATE YOU! YOU TOLD ME YOU STOPPED DOING THIS SHIT!"

"Kushina, please--"

"No! I'm not listening to you anymore, you asshole!" Kushina raged.

"Kushina--"

"Well are you going to explain yourself, Fugaku?"

"I've been trying to, but you keep--"

"Go charm another stupid girl, Minato!"

"No, Kushina, I didn't--"

"--Shut up, you annoying woman and give me--"

"Did you just call me 'annoying'?!"

"--Kushina, you're the only one I've ever--"

"Go tell your bullshit to someone else!"

"--Mikoto--."

"--Kushina--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU--MMPH!"

Kushina and Mikoto were instantly silenced by a different set of lips slapping over their own at the same exact time.

Minato pulled back and looked at Kushina, who gaped at him, in utter shock. Then, he smiled, a slow and easy smirk. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand, and then kissed her again.

Fugaku wrapped his arms around Mikoto's small waist, and pulled her against him. He pulled her into his lap, and angled her face so his lips sealed over hers, and she couldn't pull away.

Though he knew that she wouldn't, because she was obviously kissing him back.

"Don't think you can get away with this, just by kissing me," Kushina whispered against Minato's lips. "I'm gonna torture you sooooo badly."

She leaned into kiss him, and just as their lips were about to meet, the redhead twisted away.

"Oh, _denied,_" Mikoto teased, her arms wrapped around Fugaku.

Minato fell back, dejected. He pouted instantly, and Kushina smiled at him.

She leaned in, and--

Pulled back.

"You're almost as good as Ibiki," Minato muttered, huskily.

"Mmhm," Kushina answered.

She pressed her body against her boyfriend's body, drawing her hair over his shoulder. Minato inhaled her scent and went to kiss her and--

Dodged. Again.

"Damn it, Kushina!" Minato whined. "You're so mean."

Mikoto untangled herself from Fugaku and stood up. She sauntered away from her boyfriend, swinging her hips and lifting her legs. Fugaku moaned, and then Kushina stood up and followed her dark-haired friend.

They joined arms and moved in unison, sliding back and forth together. Fugaku made no sound, just swallowed as if he were in pain. Minato's eyes went wide and he whimpered -- yes, whimpered -- as Kushina strode farther and farther away, eventually exiting the bath house, and losing sight of their girlfriends.

"Mikoto, I swear, I'll never call you annoying again!" Fugaku cried.

"Kushina, I promise, I'll never go near the girl's bath house, again!" Minato screamed.

And they ran after them.

* * *

**You all know that if Fugaku was as hot as Itachi is (or was?) you wouldn't stop kissing him either.**

**And Minato, too.**

**And because we all like the jealous boys.**

**Ha ha.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
